Say it
by Satashi
Summary: Honoka ask Nagisa to say those special three words and encourages her to do so.


Authors notes!!!PLEASE NOTICE!!! This story is rated M for a reason, and contains very adult situations, in a cute way. There is sex in this story, though not vividly detailed. As always I keep my lemon, hentai, adult, whatever you want to call it, stories mature and not graphic. I think that this story is more cute and playful than sexy, so if it interest you, and if you're at an age where you can look at this, please enjoy. If not, please go back now.

* * *

"Oh man, I'm so full," I sighed contently and fell onto Honoka's bed with a whoosh sound. My girlfriend had just fed me cake until I wanted to explode; now I was full and content, pleasantly warm thanks to the heater in the room and comfortable on her soft bed. "Honoka, you're the best!" I praised her as she closed the door to keep the cold outside from getting into the room. After playing in the snow all morning and the spectacular lunch and desert, I was pleased to just sprawl out on the bed and take a deep breath. If luck was with me I could talk Honoka into taking a nap with me. I felt the bed shift and I opened my eyes, blushing at seeing Honoka crawling on top of me until her face was right above mine. "Hey," I greeted her with a smile, which was returned.

**Say it**

**By:**

**Satashi**

"Hey there," Honoka whispered softly, looking down at the girl. She gave a soft giggle and touched their noses together. "Nagisa, you have icing on your face." Her hands went to hold the other girl's however, so even though she just said that there was no way for her to remedy it herself. "Allow me," Honoka's eyes fluttered closed and her lips pecked around the girl's face a few times. "There, clean."

"Thank you," Nagisa whispered shyly, moving her head up to kiss the girl for real. Honoka teasingly moved out of the way and pressed their foreheads together and making Nagisa rest back down on the bed. "Oh?"

"While we're at it… I want to hear it again." Honoka nudged the girl with her nose playfully.

"Eh?" Nagisa gave her a startled look.

Honoka smiled and teased her by talking against her lips. "Want me to say it first?" She flecked her girlfriend's lips with a soft teasing kiss. "I," another kiss. "Love," once again she gave a butterfly kiss. "You. Your turn."

"H-Honoka…" Nagisa blushed darkly. "It's embarrassing…" She tried to move her hands but Honoka pinned her down, smiling playfully at her. "No way…"

"Come on," The purplish-blue haired girl leaned down and kissed her cheek, slowly working to her neck where she nipped teasingly. "I like hearing it."

"You know I do…" Nagisa whimpered out quietly as she was teased, trying once again to embrace her friend but was still held down. "Honokaaaaaaa" She felt her friend kiss down to the front of her neck and then blinked when she felt the front of her jacket vest being unzipped. Looking down, she saw Honoka looking up at her with her best kitty smile with the zipper in her mouth. She slowly slid down her body till it was undone. "Oh. My. God."

"Say it," Honoka whispered to her again, giving her brief kisses and pulling away before Nagisa could fully return them.

"I'm shy…"

"I know," Honoka once again went beside her face and sucked on her earlobe, making the girl gasp out and squirm under her body. "That's why I love hearing it so much…"

"I…" Nagisa closed her eyes. "Mouuuuu, I'm embarrassed!" She felt her girlfriend suck on her ear again and tried a third time to envelop her in a hug but found that her hands were still pinned above her head. "I love you!" The hands were removed and Nagisa wasted no time in grabbing the girl and kissing her deeply. Honoka replied just as eagerly, gently encouraging her to allow the unzipped vest to be removed. In return, Honoka found her ponytail holder and hair clip be removed.

Grinning in the kiss, Honoka slid her hands along Nagisa's arms and tricked her into holding hands. Now with them in her control, she pinned her arms out to the side and pulled away slightly. A small trail of saliva connected them for a moment but Nagisa licked her lips and broke it. Her girlfriend looked up at her, breathing a little heavier than normal, and gave a longing look. "Now," Honoka whispered, touching their noses again. "I love you…." Her lips met her girlfriends softly, running her tongue just barely on them. "…More than that."

Nagisa blushed darker. "H-Honoka… we're not going to do that are we?"

"I don't know," She teased, sliding her hand up above the girls head and holding them with one hand while the other went to Nagisa's stomach and rubbed it through the shirt. "I like the 'I love you more than you love me' game…" She pecked the girl's forehead softly and slowly began to work Nagisa's shirt upwards.

"Ahn!" The blond girl closed her eyes shyly and took a shaky intake of breath as Honoka allowed her fingertips to just slightly run along her stomach. "K-kiss me…"

"Say something," Honoka whispered against her lips, staying just out of their reach. The shirt was pulled up to her neck and slowly over her head. When it got to the point of reaching Nagisa's hands, she let go of them to get it completely off.

Nagisa took the chance to roll the girl over and lay on top of her instead. Honoka looked up at her shyly, letting her hair sprawl out behind her as it wished. The girl on top leaned down and kissed her passionately, rubbing her sides slowly as she had her back teased with fingertips. Nagisa gently lifted her up and undid the zipper on Honoka's dress from behind. The fabric went loose around her but found her hand being caught when she went to remove it. "Say it?" Honoka asked her, gently kissing each of her fingertips in turn.

"I…" Nagisa felt her breathing stall when Honoka ran her tongue between two of her fingers. "I love you, Honoka." She looked down at the girl to see her reaction and was rewarded with having one of her fingers sucked on lightly, though still receiving a playful look. "More than…" She thought about what to say, trying to focus on it instead of her hand getting wetter. "More than Cure White!" She grinned at Honoka's startled face and pulled the dress down slowly.

"That's cheating, we're the same person." Honoka accused, lifting up her hips despite her protest so she could be de-clothed. She got a grin from her partner and felt her cheeks color when Nagisa started kissing her now bare stomach. "Mmmmnnn…" Her body moved a little under her as she tried to keep her moans down. Nagisa trailed a line of kisses along her bra before moving up and giving the girl a rather large hickey between her breasts.

Honoka reached down and threaded her fingers through Nagisa's hair, gently encouraging her up to kiss her lips, which she did so pleasantly. A few minutes of soft kissing and hands trailing followed before Honoka reached down between them and undid Nagisa's belt. "I love you," She began, kissing her cheek and down her neck and shoulder. "More than…" Her hands fumbled a moment with the button of the blue jeans her partner wore. "Chutaro." She got the button undone and then unzipped them, rolling over to claim her prize.

"More than your dog?" Nagisa asked with a laugh. Honoka was having trouble pulling off the tight article of clothing and finally gave a cute pout. "Okay, I'll accept that," Nagisa lifted up her hips and reached down, wiggling and pushing her jeans to her knees, where Honoka could easily slip them off.

Pleased at seeing her lover in only her socks and under garments, Honoka bent down and kissed the now bare legs, trailing her tongue up one until she reached her waist. She looked up at Nagisa and grinned, running her nose lightly over the fabric and getting a shocked embarrassed look in return. Pleased, Honoka went up farther and started kissing her stomach, nipping lightly at her skin whenever she could. She felt Nagisa's hands reach down to her head and bring her up to her chest. "Do I get to go twice?" She asked playfully, getting a timid nod. "Well then," She breathed out slowly, letting her breath caress Nagisa's skin. "I love you…" her mouth went to the front clasp of the bra and she bit it lightly. The blond looked down at her shocked as she nuzzled her chest a little, flipping the clasp over and using her tongue to click it open. "More than hot chocolate on a cold day…With a science book, too," she added in the last part, sticking out her tongue at the girl.

Nagisa was about to say something, but it turned into a gasp at feeling Honoka's kisses on her breast. Very slowly she felt kisses trail to her nipple and then around it. The trail circled one more time before retreating across her chest with Honoka's tongue trailing her skin as she went. Moving to her other breast, Honoka nipped at her skin and nuzzled her playfully before kissing around her. Nagisa felt her tongue run across her skin around her now painfully hard nipple and then felt a small breath of air on it as Honoka blew out lightly. "Stop teasing me," Nagisa growled out in frustration, running her fingers into her lover's hair. "Please…Honokaaaaa…"

Honoka smiled up at her, lovingly circling her belly button with a finger. "Whyyy?" She cooed at her, laying her cheek on her chest and moving her finger up along her body before back down again.

"Please…" Nagisa blushed harder, closing her eyes. "I'm begging youuuuu!"

"Ooh," Honoka purred out happily, moving her head to take her right breast into her mouth and suck softly on her. One hand looped under the girl and the other went to the other breast, where she played with her nipple between her fingers.

"Ah…..Ahhhnnnn…" Nagisa held her friend close as best she could, arching up toward her. Minutes went by before she felt the warm mouth leave her and a body replace it, sliding up to capture her mouth in a loving kiss. "Mmm…." Nagisa moaned softly, holding them together in an embrace as they kissed.

"Your turn?" Honoka softly asked her as they kissed. Slowly they opened their eyes and looked at each other a moment before the blond leaned forward and kissed her, tenderly rolling her over.

"I love you," She began slowly, trying to think of what to say without losing her mind in anticipation. "More than chocolate." Nagisa got a purr in response and was rewarded with Honoka moving her arms so the bra could come off. Looking down at her, Nagisa smiled to herself before leaning forward and licking her in a playful manor.

"Ahn… Now who's the tease?" Honoka protested shyly, bringing her hands up to cover her face in embarrassment.

"Nuh uh, no hiding," Nagisa took her hands and pinned them by her side before continuing to run her tongue around her nipples.

Honoka felt herself have a full body shiver and moaned out. A painstakingly slow minute passed by as she was teased, then another followed. "Nagisa!" She cried out finally. "Come onnnnn!"

Grinning up at her, Nagisa stuck out her tongue. "Turn about's fair play," she mused, taking her hands back and using them to gently massage Honoka's breast. "What is it you want me to do?"

"Eh, eh!?" Honoka looked down at her, obviously embarrassed.

"Sayyy iiiitttttt," She cooed, once again licking around her left nipple but not touching it.

"P-please…."

"Whaaat?" She whispered, opening her mouth and exhaling softly on her skin.

"Um… suck on ..my chest…"

"Yes mam," Nagisa bent her head down and kissed her breast softly before sucking on a spot and nibbling.

"Ahn! Na-nagisa! You…. Know what I mean!" Honoka brought both her hands to her lover's head and pulled her to the center of her breast again. "Please!"

"Say it," Nagisa repeated, taking a liking to be the one teasing for a change. "You got two turns in a row, I think this is fair."

Honoka cried out in embarrassment. "Please suck on my nipples!" She didn't even have time to take a breath before she felt Nagisa's hot mouth around her sucking hard. "Ahh!" Her legs wrapped around the girl and her hands pushed her girlfriend's head closer. Honoka brought a hand to her mouth and bit her fingers to try and keep from screaming out in pleasure. After being teased so much her desire had risen to a point where she almost didn't care about being too loud.

Nagisa moved up her body and kissed Honoka soundly, getting embraced hard. The two girls held each other close, kissing almost frantically a moment before calming down enough to look at each other while panting out from lack of air. The pair held each other a moment longer before Honoka kissed her again, once again rolling over so she was on top.

Honoka sat up by her friend and gave a shy smile before moving around so her legs were straddling her friend but they weren't looking at each other anymore. Sliding down, Honoka kissed Nagisa's stomach and slowly trailed kisses up until she reached her panties. "I love you," She started, sliding her thumbs under the red lace. "More than…." She ran her thumbs against her skin so they were now on either side of her waist. "Cure Black." Instead of pulling the panties off, she slid up more and took off one of Nagisa's socks.

"Socks don't count!" Was the instant reply from the startled girl. "That's cheating!"

"You cheated first when you said Cure White," Honoka teased, kissing the now bare foot.

"I love you more than snow ice cream," Nagisa replied, reaching above her head to slide off one of Honoka's socks."

"More than rocky road ice cream," Honoka replied in kind, pulling off Nagisa's other sock.

"More than…more than…" She thought a moment. "More than kittens." Nagisa removed the last sock and smiled to herself. "Slide back up, baby."

Honoka laughed happily and did as she was told, once again facing the red lacy panties. "Hmmm…" She thought, running a finger along them. "Oh my, my, my" Honoka cooed out, parting Nagisa's legs and gently running her finger in between them and over the cloth. "They're a little damp."

"Don't say that!" Nagisa exclaimed, closing her eyes tightly. "Oh my god, oh my god. I can't believe you said that…"

"Why is that?" Honoka purred softly, pulling them down just a little to plant a kiss.

"I'm not falling for that," Nagisa responded, running her hands along Honoka's legs. "Its you're turn."

"Spoil sport," Honoka smiled to herself, feeling her cheeks color again. "I love you, Nagisa, more than anything in the world." Slowly the girl slid the panties down a little at a time, blushing harder as she did so. "You shaved…" She didn't get a reply, but found the hands running along her legs tighten a little bit. "I like it…" Her hands went above her head and managed to get the cloth off the girl before she slid back down to her reward. Very slowly she moved her legs apart and breathed against her friend. "I love you, Nagisa." Leaning forward, she gently ran her tongue over her.

"Nmm…." Nagisa tried to keep her cry from being too loud. "I love you too, Honoka…" She said the words slowly while shakingly pulling Honoka's simple white panties off and letting them fall on the floor behind her. Gently she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist and kissed her once before running her tongue along her.

Quiet moans escaped the girls as they pleased each other. Each moment they got a little louder, trying in vain to quiet down their gasp of pleasure as they sped up. After several minutes, Nagisa cried out, gripping her friend hard. "Honoka…!" Taking the hint, the girl moved off her friend and turned around as they sat up. Reaching out, she hugged her and slid one leg around her waist and felt her do the same. The two kissed as they brought their hips together and touched. Honoka gasped lightly and leaned back, pressing her hands on the bed to get some leverage and rub herself against Nagisa. The blond in turn cried out, also falling back a little and propping herself up. "Ah……Ahn!"

Honoka felt her cheeks color as her friend cried out her name but was too distracted to do anything else but grind herself against Nagisa. A few moments later, no sooner than her friend's cries died off then she too gasp out loudly, calling her name as she did. Both girls fell back on the bed and panted heavily, gasping as they looked up at the ceiling. "Wow…" Honoka finally managed out.

"You said it…" Nagisa replied, very slowly untangling herself from her friend and crawling up to lay properly on the bed next to her. She received a hug, which the girl returned. "You're all sweaty," She teased, holding her close despite it.

"You are too," Honoka whispered, wrapping her arms around her and burying herself against her neck and shoulder. "Hold me a while before we shower?"

"Of course," Nagisa smiled, snuggling her. "Like you have to ask."

Honoka giggled lightly before taking a long intake through her nose and exhaling. "That was wonderful." She places a small kiss on Nagisa's chest. "See what happens when you say 'I love you'?"

"I'll be sure to tell you every day," Nagisa replied, kissing her hair.

The door to the room opened up just then and a cheerful voice greeted them. "Hey girls, I'm here………oh my…."

Honoka felt the color drain from her face. "Nagisa….?"

"Yes?" Her voice sounded just as scared as her girlfriends.

"Hikari was going to come over wasn't she?"

"Oh yeah."

"No, Porun don't look!" Hikari's voice suddenly said as the door closed. "You're not eighteen yet!"

"But you looked!" Porun accused.

"We'll be dressed in a second, Hikari!" Nagisa called to her while trying to find her cloths so the girl wouldn't be in the cold for too long. "Honoka where did you toss my panties!?"

"I didn't need to hear that!" Hikari shouted out, obviously embarrassed. "I'm not listening! La la la la la!"

"Where's my bra?" Honoka asked suddenly, looking around.

"LA LA LA LA LA!!!!"


End file.
